No puede ser cierto
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Takeru tiene un recuerdo suprimido de su infancia. Un recuerdo que esta minando su relación conHikari
1. Recuerdos lejanos

No puede ser cierto..   
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 1  
Recuerdos lejanos  
  
Okay este fic contiene grande cantidades de cosas que a mucha gente le disgustan.. incluyendo yaoi.. hentai(un poquito).. incesto.. y drama(que le encanta a muchos de mis fans)  
  
Okay una vez hechas las advertencias que conservaran su cordura..   
Por cierto hay Takari.. o intento..  
  
comenzamos.  
  
  
Takeru y Hikari..  
Por onceava vez Takeru rechazaba el beso. Algo le estaba molestando..  
Algo en el fondo de su mente. Era algo fuera de foco.. algo que no estaba claro. Algo que no podía recordar con claridad.  
  
Y eso algo le molestaba.. un recuerdo Pensaba y cuando eso pasaba Takeru se queda pensando.. Tratando de buscarlo.. De recordar que era ese sentimiento..  
  
Solo pasaba cuando hacía mucho frío..  
La lluvia helada se lo había recordado..  
Pero siempre se iba antes de que pudiera recordarlo por completo.  
  
"Tk.. ya basta.." le dijo Hikari mientras recobraba la conciencia de que estaba en su cita con ella.  
  
Takeru se quedó mirando y luego preguntó. "¿Que?"  
  
Y luego miró el sostén de Kari en su mano.  
"Lo siento.. no puedo" dijo Tk mientras le regresaba el sostén.  
  
"Tk.. estoy empezando a creer que eres homosexual" dijo Kari mientras se abrochaba el sostén.  
"Cada vez que lo intentamos.. siempre te quedas ido.. y cuando vuelves en ti.. ya no deseas hacerlo" dijo Kari mientras Tk se abrochaba los pantalones.  
  
"Lo siento Kari.. es que es algo.. que" Tk se estaba abriendo con kari.. pero como decirle que al parecer.. el ya había hecho esas cosas..   
  
Que era un recuerdo de alguna relación sexual.. con alguien.. Takeru estaba aterrado por esos pensamientos.. se remontaba a muchos años atrás..A sus dieciseis años lo estaba aterrando mucho.. haber hecho el sexo cuando era niño.. Lo que lo aterraba era el hecho de que no recordaba con quien..  
  
Era una sensación desagradable..  
Sentirse metido en algo que no deseaba..  
  
No le desagradaba las parejas yaoi.. a veces los comprendía..  
Sabía que no eran como él.. así que las toleraba,, Sabía de amor que sentía Iori hacia Koushiro.. pero también sabía que Koushiro estaba enamorado de otra persona.. y lo peor era que era correspondido por Ken. Sin embargo iori era muy terco y aun así seguía tratando de atrapar a su superior Koushiro.  
  
Sin embargo su problema era algo serio..   
  
Takeru terminó de vestirse y salió de la casa de los Yagami sin que nada pudiera retenerlo mucho tiempo.  
Saliendo de la casa se encontró con Taichi el cual le dio una mirada algo molesta.   
  
Takeru suspiró mientras bajaba por las escaleras.. si hubiera accedido como querría Hikari su hermano lo hubiera atrapado en pleno acto.  
  
Descendió las escaleras rápidamente mientras se sentía mal.  
El frío que estaba haciendo afuera era intenso y de alguna manera le activaba la memoria de años atrás. Era algo muy difícil de asimilar.  
  
Afortunadamente Takeru llevaba su paraguas el cual abrió y salió a la lluvia sin pensarlo dos veces. Durante su caminata se sentía de alguna manera diferente.  
  
Mas adelante una ráfaga de aire le arrebató el paraguas y el pobre se quedó empapado con la fría agua.  
  
El chico refunfuñó al menos estaba cerca de la casa de su hermano.   
Así que apresuró el paso mientras el aire frío hacia mella en su cuerpo. Al final llegó justo cuando se fue la luz en la cuadra. Sin embargo subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo en la penumbra y llegó hasta el departamento de su hermano.  
  
Una vez allí, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.  
Maldijo mentalmente a su hermano al ver que una de las ventanas de la sala estaba abierta y la habitación estaba fría. Se despojó de sus ropas húmedas y fue hacia el cuarto de lavado en donde las dejó.  
  
Buscó algo de ropa limpia y se la puso encima sin preocuparle lo que diría su hermano. Su cabeza le dolía como si alguien le estuviera apretando con unas pinzas. Y además estaba teniendo mucho calor.. En la habitación estaba haciendo mucho calor y además.. se sentía algo débil y mareado.  
  
"Creo que me voy a enfermar" dijo mientras iba a la cocina a prepararse un taza de chocolate caliente. Sin embargo un dolor de oído le hizo saber que tenía una infección de la garganta.  
  
Después de tomarse el chocolate se recostó en el sofa.  
Se sentía mareado y con estomago revuelto.  
  
Con trabajo cerró sus ojos y empezó a dormirse. Su hermano llegó unas horas mas tarde. Takeru estaba muy inquieto en sus sueños.  
  
Takeru despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba recostado en la cama de Yamato y además tenía un sabor acre en su garganta.  
  
"¿Que? ayy.." dijo mientras se incorporaba de su cama.. un dolor atroz le impidió levantarse mas.. su cabeza se sentía como alguien hubiera jugado con ella al futbol.  
  
"Ya despertaste.. me tenías muy preocupado.. cuando llegue tenías fiebre hermanito" le dijo Yamato mientras el otro solo lo miraba con aire incrédulo.  
  
"Gracias Yama.. por cuidarme" dijo Takeru mientras Yamato le sonreía.  
  
"De nada ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti" dijo Yamato mientras lo miraba algo turbado.  
  
"Mmm ¿pasa algo? Yama" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a su hermano.  
  
"No nada.. solo es que.. hacia mucho que no te veía tan mal" dijo Yamato con cierta preocupación en su voz.  
  
"Me siento mejor Yamato" dijo takeru mientras se acostaba de nuevo y cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"Me alegro" dijo Yamato mientras se acercaba a la cama.  
"Duerme tranquilo" dijo Yamato mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
Takeru se durmió enseguida.  
  
Sin embargo el sueño que tuvo fue bastante perturbador..  
  
En su sueño alguien lo estaba despojando de su ropas.. Y los estaban abrazando con algo parecido a la ternura. El sintió como su pecho desnudo era acercado hacia otro.. pero había una diferencia.. era mucho mayor.. y aparte era el otro chico.   
  
Sintió unas manos acariciar su espalda.. lentamente.. realmente cálidas.. acariciándolo lentamente.. su mejilla descansaba el hueco de un cuello.  
  
"Takeru" dijo la voz mientras se sentía incomodo en esos brazos. estaba desnudo y el otro también.  
  
Y en ese momento despertó..  
  
Agitado y sudando..  
  
Por un minuto se sintió desorientado y confuso.  
  
"El sueño.. ese es el sueño.. eso es lo que quiero recordar" dijo Takeru mientras empezaba a sentirse mal.  
  
"Alguien.. se aprovechó de mí.. cuando era niño.. es por eso que cada vez que Hikari y yo.." se dijo así mismo en voz baja.  
  
Takeru empezó sentirse sucio.  
"Es como si no quisiera recordarlo" se dijo así mismo.  
  
"¿Recordar que?" preguntó Yamato el cual le iba entrando a la habitación.  
  
"Nada hermano.. nada importante.. me siento mejor.. me iré a mi casa" dijo Takeru mientras se levantaba.  
  
"No quieres que te lleve" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a su hermano.  
  
"Bueno.. si quieres" dijo Takeru mientras miraba como su hermano le traía su ropa.  
  
Takeru se vistió rápidamente mientras su hermano bajaba para encender el auto.  
  
El chico no podía quitar esa nefasta idea de que alguien lo hubiera..  
"No.. no es cierto..eso no pasó" dijo Takeru mientras bajaba en el ascensor.  
  
Yamato lo llevó hasta su casa en donde se ofreció quedarse para cuidarlo.  
  
"Gracias yamato.. eres un buen hermano" le dijo Takeru mientras Yamato se ofrecía para hacerle de cenar.  
  
"Si.. creo que si" dijo Yamato mientras le preparaba algo de comer a su hermano.  
  
(Si al menos pudiera sacarme esa idea de la cabeza) pensó Takeru con preocupación.  
  
No querría decirlo pero sentía mal de que alguien lo hubiera tomado hacia muchos..  
La única explicación lógica para tener ese recuerdo bloqueado era que..  
  
"No.. yo no no fui.. violado" dijo mientras trataba de no pensar en eso.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Mmm ninguno no tengo deseos de poner algun comentario.. solo que recuerden siempre traten de tener una buena comunicación con sus padres.  
  
Dedicado a Mi_koushiro_Yamato.. Si este es el fic de que hablamos en el mesenger.. 


	2. Engañando

No puede ser cierto..   
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 2  
Engañando.  
  
Okay este fic contiene grande cantidades de cosas que a mucha gente le disgustan.. incluyendo yaoi.. hentai(Mucho material casi lemon).. incesto.. y drama(que le encanta a muchos de mis fans)  
  
Okay una vez hechas las advertencias que conservaran su cordura..   
Por cierto hay Taikari.. o intento..  
  
comenzamos.  
  
Advertencia: HAY INCESTO EN ESTE FIC, ASÍ QUE NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTÍ.  
  
Tai había estado esperando 15 minutos afuera del departamento.  
Pacientemente esperó y esperó hasta que por fin sumaron los 20 minutos. Así que pacientemente empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
  
A mitad del trayecto se encontró con Tk y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada recrimanatoria al dejar a su hermana en el departamento. Sola.  
  
  
Afuera el aire empezó a silbar mientras las nubes de tormentas empezaban juntarse sobre Odaiba.  
  
  
Tai entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermana. La encontró cuando ella se estaba poniendo su blusa.  
  
"Tai.. no es lo que piensas" dijo la chica mientras se ponía la ropa para taparse el busto.  
  
"Siempre se me escapa" dijo Tai mientras atrapaba su puño con la mano enfrente de su estomago.  
  
"No es mi culpa.. estoy empezando a creer que es homosexual.. no consigo calentarlo lo suficiente " dijo Kari mientras su hermano la veía desde la puerta.  
  
"Espero que lo sea.. quiero tenerlo en mis brazos una vez más" dijo Tai mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.  
  
El chico se acercó lentamente a la pequeña Kari.  
"Algún día lo atraparás" le dijo Kari en voz baja, mientras Tai le besaba el cuello.  
"Me es tan difícil contenerme cuando esta tan cerca" dijo Tai mientras sus manos buscaban el broche del sostén de Kari.  
  
"Lo sé Tai... pero no te preocupes.. te voy a ayudar" le dijo mientras Taichi le quitaba el sostén.  
  
"Sabía que podía contar contigo Kari" mientras la chica empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones de Tai, botón por botón de una manera lenta y mecanica.. como si lo hubiera hecho varias veces.  
  
Las manos de Tai retiraron el material que le estorbaba a su manos dejando al descubierto el busto desnudo de la niña de la luz.  
  
"Tai.." dijo Kari débilmente mientras su hermano acariciaba uno de sus senos con mucho cuidado. "Papá y mamá no vendran hasta mañana" dijo Kari en suspiros muy prologados.  
  
"Lo sé" dijo Tai mientras sentía como las manos de Kari hacían que su pantalones se deslizaran por sus piernas.  
  
"¿Estas tan urgida como yo?" le dijo mientras empezaba a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Kari. La respuesta que recibió Tai de su hermana Kari fue un gemido de placer.  
  
Las manos de ella se deslizaron a través del elástico de su ropa interior de una manera lenta y calmada. Mientras sus dedos fueron a las caderas de Tai y con ellas trataba de tocar cuanta carne pudiera caber entre sus dedos.  
  
Tai solamente dijo unas palabras incoherentes de placer mientras su ropa interior era deslizada por sus muslos con una lentitud casi sensual mientras los dedos de Kari tocaban toda la piel que pudiera tocar con sus dedos finos.  
  
Tai dejó de besar el cuello de su hermana y mientras la levantaba en brazos y luego dirigió sus labios hambrientos hasta los labios carnosos de Kari. Sus bocas se unieron en un movimiento lento y ritmico. Y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron y empezaron a ejecutar un baile propio.  
  
Y mientras Tai la besaba kari fue llevada hasta su cama. En donde la recostó sin interumpir el beso ardiente y lleno de pasión que ellos se estaban dando.  
  
Tai rompió el beso mientras kari se acomodaba en la cama.  
"Si.. Tk siempre me enciende solo que nunca puede terminar lo que empieza" dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Tai.  
  
"No te preocupes.. aqui me tienes" de dijo Taichi mientras Kari acariciaba sus pectorales con movimientos lentos.  
  
Las manos de Kari descansaron en los hombros desnudos de su hermano empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás.  
  
Tai se dejó recostar en la cama mientras kari se subía encima de su estomago y lo empezaba a besar en la boca como si le estuviera dando respiración artificial.  
  
Tai dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de su hermana y pasó sus manos debajo de su falda hasta que encontró la ropa interior de su hermana. Empezó a recorrer toda la tela que cubría las partes privadas de su hermana, mientras lo hacia Kari gemía sin romper el beso que le estaba dando a su hermano.  
  
Finalmente Tai no pudo más y desgarró el delicado material con sus manos y luego dirigió sus manos hacia los pechos desnudos de su hermana y los empezó a acariciar lentamente. Su hermana también le estaba acariciando sus pectorales.  
  
Kari rompió el beso mientras con su mano buscaba ahora detrás de ella. Su sonrisa era de una persona con ansiedad extrema. Ella se mordío el labio inferior cuando encontró lo que buscaba con tanta ansiedad.  
  
"El pequeño gusanito ha crecido bastante" dijo Kari pícaramente mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto de su hermano.  
  
"Deseaba tanto encontrarte con Tk" le dijo Tai con un voz que denotaba decepción y algo de lujuria.  
"Yo también.. pero no te preocupes.. un día lo atraparás con las manos en la masa" dijo Kari mientras se levantaba un poco. "Déjame hacerlo a mi modo Tai.. quiero practicar mi técnica paras que Tk no se me escape la próxima vez" dijo Kari mientras Tai solamente le levantaba la falda.  
  
"Esta bien.. pero la próxima vez.. no lo dejes ir.. lo quiero tener en mis brazos.." le dijo Taichi mientras Kari se sentaba en su entrepierna.  
  
"Lo tendrás Tai.. yo te ayudaré para que sea nuestro" siseó las palabras Kari entre sus dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos con deleite.  
  
El resto fueron gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, mientras se escuchaba respiraciones entrecortadas y ruidos de resortes que cedían bajo un peso mayor.  
  
"Takeru.. serás nuestro.. pase lo que pase.." dijeron ambos mientras llegaban al climax pensando en el chico rubio.  
  
Y después todo fue silencio en la habitación...  
No se escuchó nada mas mientras la tormenta desataba su furia sobre Odaiba. El rugir de los trueno opacó el resto de los sonidos de la habitación.  
  
"Me encanta estar contigo kari" dijo Taichi mientras su hermana descansaba en su pecho.  
"Soy mejor que Sora" dijo Kari mientras buscaba los labios de Taichi.  
"Mucho mejor.. no finges cuando llega lo bueno" dijo Tai mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
"Creo que ella es frígida" dijo Kari mientras Tai le daba un sonrisa de simpatía.  
"No lo creo una ve la escuché murmurar el nombre de Joe mientras lo hacíamos" dijo Tai mientras sentía como la mano de Kari acariciaba su entrepierna otra vez.  
  
"He oído que Joe es un superdotado" dijo Kari mientras usaba sus dedos para que tai se excitará de nuevo.  
  
"Bahh tonterias.." dijo Tai muy ofendido por el comentario.  
"¿Estas celoso. hermano?" dijo Kari mientras le empezó a besar el cuello.. bajando lentamente por su pecho hacia su estomago.  
  
"Si fuera super dotado.. ya me lo hubiera ligado" dijo Tai mientras Kari iba besando su estomago.  
  
"No importa con quien nos mezclemos.. siempre terminamos tu y yo.." dijo kari mientras miraba el miembro de Tai.  
  
"¿Takeru tiene uno de buen tamaño?" dijo Tai mientras su hermano lo veía a los ojos.  
"No lo sé.. no lo he medido.. pero si.. tiene un buen tamaño.." dijo Kari mientras ella miraba a su hermano.  
  
"Tenía un buen tamaño para un niño de su edad cuando lo ví la primera vez.. debe de haber crecido con los años" dijo Tai mientras recargó su cabeza en la almohada.  
  
Sus manos fueron hacia la nuca de su hermano presionandola hacia abajo.  
"Ahh KAri.. lo haces tan bien.. sigue así" dijo Tai mientras gemía débilmente.. y jadeaba por aire.  
  
Continuará  
COMENTARIOS: Es pro esto que no continuaba el fic.. porque tengo suficiente contenido lemon como para hacer una limonada. Creo que habrá un contenido mas fuerte proximamente. ¿Y bien que les pareció?  
  
Con repecto al comentario anterior de este fic. Les digo que confien en sus padres.. para eso estan.. aunque hay algunos que reprovado los cursos para ser padres.. con un rotundo cero.. Pero traten de no dejar que sus problemas los ahogen comentelos con la persona que mas confianza le tengan. y nome refiero asus padres.. un comentario que no tiene nada que ver con el fic. 


	3. Me siento extraño

No puede ser cierto..   
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 3  
Me siento extraño  
  
Takeru estaba recostado en su cama pensando en las cosas confusas que pasaban por su mente mientras estaba enfermo.  
  
El escalofrío involuntario que recorrió su cuerpo era demasiado para él, al imaginarse estar siendo..  
  
"No.. no es cierto.. no es cierto" pensaba mientras se levantaba de su cama.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días después de que salió de la casa de Hikari.  
Realmente detestaba cuando ella trataba de seducirlo.. Realmente se sentía enfermo cuando ella lo hacia. Su manera de tocarlo simplemente no lo excitaba como ella deseaba.  
  
Simplemente se quedaba allí ido con su mente en otro lugar mientras ella lo acariciaba.  
  
Cualquier otro se hubiera sentido feliz de y habría accedido de inmediato a entablar relaciones sexuales de cualquier tipo con una chica como Hikari.  
  
De hecho la gran mayoría de los amigos de Takeru tenían alguna que otra fantasía sexual de ella.  
  
Pero el chico solamente les decía que no eran novios. Solamente amigos.  
  
"Amigos que se revuelcan en la cama" dijo Takeru mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba de la cara con prontitud.  
  
Su mirada era de una persona perturbada por algo que no sabe lo que es ni como afrontarlo. Estaba desesperado por salir de ese embrollo angustiante en el que se había metido.  
  
Su hermano estaba en la cocina.  
Lo escuchaba a través de todo el ruido que hacia al estar cocinando. Escuchaba el sartén.. el sonido de la pala y sobre todo el silbar del agua de la vaporera.  
  
Su corazón estaba encogido por la angustia de estar allí. Solo sin nada que hacer para distraer su mente de aquellas terribles cosas que inundaban su razón, sin dejarle nada reconfortante.  
  
Minutos después, en los cuales Takeru pensó que habían sido años, de estar solo con su angustia enterrada en su pecho. Simplemente estaba siendo demasiado para él.  
  
Yamato tenía problemas al entrar en la habitación con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.  
"Te preparé lo que te gusta" le dijo su hermano mientras le dedica una sonrisa a su hermano menor.  
  
"Gracias Yamato" dijo Takeru mientras se sentaba en su cama.  
"Al parecer la fiebre ya te bajó.. no deberías andar bajo la lluvia" dijo Yamato un poco preocupado por su hermano. "Me preocupas hermanito" dijo Yamato.  
  
Takeru se sentía bastante vulnerable en esos momentos.  
"Yama.." dijo mientras lo abrazaba como cuando eran niños. Su cabeza se acomodó por la fuerza de costumbre en el pecho de su hermano.  
  
"¿Que pasa Takeru?" dijo Yamato mientras su manos obedecieron a la fuerza de la costumbre que no había estado presente desde hacia mas de ocho años. Los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidaban y era verdad cuando Yamato le pasó su mano por el cabello a su hermano.  
  
"¿Podrías cantar para mí?" dijo Takeru conteniendo sus lagrimas al máximo. Haciendo todo lo posible para que voz no se quebrará.  
  
Yamato se quedó pensando un momento mientras frotaba su mano en la espalda de Takeru. Como cuando estaban en el digimundo y Takeru tenía miedo a la oscuridad de la noche y a estar solo.  
  
"Si take-chan" dijo mientras empezaba a entonar su voz de artista que había logrado establecerse ene el medio del espectáculo con muchos sacrificios.  
  
******************************************  
Siempre he pensado que en algún lugar..  
Hay una puerta dorada nos lleva al pasado  
  
Cuando dormíamos en brazos de nuestros padres.  
Confiando nuestras vidas a nuestros seres queridos.  
  
Esos días que ya han pasado  
Donde no sabíamos quien éramos.  
Ni porque estábamos en la tierra  
Los días en que no preguntábamos..  
Los días en que todos nosotros vivíamos tranquilo  
  
Debe de existir en nuestro corazón.  
La puerta de los recuerdos..  
Nos lleva a la paz que pocos conocen.  
  
Si alguna vez la encontramos viviremos un sueño..  
  
Cuando dormíamos en brazos de nuestros padres.  
Confiando nuestras vidas a nuestros seres queridos.  
  
Días de amor..  
Días de confianza..  
Días de inocencia..  
  
Duerme en brazos de mamá.  
Porque en ellos estas a salvo.  
Siempre estarán allí cuando necesites amor.  
  
La puerta de los recuerdos..  
Nos lleva a la paz que pocos conocen.  
Créeme allí estarán las cosas que te hacen soñar..  
  
Duerme con tus recuerdos..  
Siempre he pensado que en algún lugar..  
Hay una puerta dorada nos lleva al pasado  
Y esta en tu corazón  
******************************************  
  
Takeru se había quedado dormido en brazos de su hermano el cual lo sostenía levemente.  
  
Por un instante lo vio tan frágil como cuando lo vio antes del viaje al digimundo. Tan indefenso y vulnerable lo veía en sus brazos.  
  
Lo arropó en su cama mientras recogía los platos de la comida de su hermano.  
  
"Algo te preocupa hermano.. aquí estoy para cuando quieras hablar.." dijo con voz suave al oído de su hermano mientras salía de la habitación muy despacio.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: Ja.. no voy a poner material de incesto o lemon en todos los capitulos.. así que no piensen que voy a estar haciendo que a cada cinco minutos alguien se este revolcando con alguien.   
Este fic eta dedicado a mi amiga Rosa Isabel la cual me ha estado pidiendo este fic a gritos desde la vez que se lo conté. Espero que te guste.  
La canción que canta yamato es mía.. Si mía yo la compuse así que todos lo errores de armonía son míos. 


	4. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

No puede ser cierto..   
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 4  
¿Qué es lo que me pasa?  
  
Koushiro estaba descansando cómodamente en el digimundo mientras miraba como Tentomon se estaba divirtiendo con Wormmon en la playa.  
  
Ken estaba tomando el sol en la playa con un traje de baño bastante revelador.El rubor en las mejillas de Koushiro no se sabía si era a causa del sol o de la excitación de ver a Ken recostado en su toalla semidesnudo.  
  
Iori acaba de llegar a la playa. Armadillon se unió con tentomon y wormmon en la playa en donde emepezaron a hacer olas con el agua fría. El chico puso la cesta con comida que su madre había preparado para ese día, en el suelo mientras miraba a Koushiro con su short holgado tumbado en la playa.  
  
Iori estuvo pensando un rato y decidió hacer algo más interesante las cosas. Puso su toalla en la arena caliente y se despojó de todas sus ropas.  
  
"Iori.. ¿que estas haciendo?" preguntó Ken al ver como Iori se recostaba completamente desnudo en la alfombra.  
  
"Quiero broncearme por completo" dijo mientras ken lo miraba con asombro.  
  
"Es cierto.. y aquí no hay nadie mas que digimons" dijo ken malévolamente, mientras Koushiro se sonrojó al máximo al ver, que el otrora emperador de los digimons empezó a hacer, se despojó de su traje de baño quedando desnudo antes su amigo.  
  
"Ha haha" rió Iori al ver lo marcado que estaba la zona que cubría el traje de baño de Ken.  
  
"No es motivo de risa.. nunca me bronceado por completo" dijo ken mientras miraba que Koushiro todavía tenía su bermuda.  
  
"¿Porque no te la quitas?" dijo ken en un tono de voz indefinido.  
  
"No.. " dijo muy nervioso el chico mientras Iori sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
"¿Oigan que van a hacer?" dijo Koushiro cuando los dos saltaron sobre de él y empezaron a despojarlo de su bermuda. Desgraciadamente para Koushiro. ese fue el peor momento para tener un erección.  
  
"Koushiro-san" dijo Ken al verlo tal y como llegó al mundo.  
  
"Es muy grande" dijo Iori al ver el tamaño de los genitales de Koushiro. "Es un poco mas grande que el de ken" dijo Iori mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto picara.  
  
Ken vio el equipo de Iori. "Parece que alguien esta muy feliz de verte.. Koushiro" dijo ken al ver como Iori se estaba excitando al verlo desnudo.  
  
La platica entre chicos sobre órganos reproductores llamó la atención de los digimons.  
  
"Vaya nunca los habíamos visto así" dijo Wormmon junto con armadillomon, mientras tentomon solo sonrió.  
  
"¿No sabían que todos lo humanos tiene esos órganos?" dijo Tentomon mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo.  
"Son como los de nosotros" dijo Wormmon mientras miraba a ken.  
  
"Si y además son muy sensibles en esta area" dijo tentomon mientras tocó con cuidado el miembro erecto de Koushiro.  
El chico apenas pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando Iori lo tocó imitando a Tentomon.  
  
"Se siente raro" dijo mientras ken miraba como iori al parecer querría algo más de Koushiro.  
  
"Creo que se me ocurre una idea" dijo mientras se acercaba Koushiro y lo besaba en los labios.  
Para el pelirrojo eso fue una sorpresa mayúscula que ken lo besará en lo labios.  
  
Siempre fue un pequeño sueño de Ken besarlo en los labios. Sin embargo iori no quedó atrás y hizo lo que nunca hubiéramos pensado que podría hacer. Y besó el miembro erecto de Koushiro ante la sorpresa de ken.  
  
"Óyeme niño.. koushiro es mío" dijo mientras apartaba la cara de iori de la entrepierna de Koushiro. Y con su mano tapaba los genitales de Koushiro.  
  
"Eh le estaba gustando" dijo iori mientras Koushiro estaba sintiéndose extrañamente excitado.  
  
"Vamos chicos..dejen de hacer estas cosas" dijo Koushiro mientras respiraba agitadamente y sin dejar de sonrojarse.  
  
"¿Que no te gusta?" dijo Ken en un tono de voz bastante seductor mientras masajeaba con cuidado la parte mas sensible de Koushiro.  
  
"Yo.. ahh" gimió al sentir la mano de Ken.  
  
"Ken.. no seas malo" dijo iori mientras se acercaba a Koushiro. "Tu lo tienes mucho tiempo y yo no.." dijo Iori mientras retiraba la manos de Ken.  
"Además porque no.. lo hacemos" los tres" dijo Iori mientras el corazón Koushiro de Koushiro empezó a latir con más fuerza.  
  
"No iori,, tu eres muy pequeño.. y yo no quiero"  
Pero fue interrumpido por Iori el cual acercó sus labios una vez más al miembro erecto de Koushiro.  
  
"tsk" dijo mientras Ken sujetó al otro por la cintura.  
"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Ken mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Koushiro por la espalda.  
  
"Hey.. yo no quiero hacer un trío" dijo el pelirrojo antes de Iori sonriera.  
  
"Relájate" dijo Ken mientras hacía que Koushiro se sentará en la arena.  
  
"Shh.. disfrútalo" dijo iori mientras lo besaba en lo labios con pasión.  
"Además de que iori tiene catorce años... los quince los cumple el mes que viene, ¿no crees que esta demasiado ardiente como para desperdiciarlo?" dijo Ken mientras besaba el cuello de Koushiro.  
  
Los dos chicos empezaron a convencer al pelirrojo. Mientras los digimons miraba todo eso con aire escéptico.  
  
"Creo que Iori y Ken ya tenían planeado todo esto" dijo Tentomon mientras Wormmon asentía lo mismo que Armadillomon.  
  
"Creo que ya voy poder descansar" dijo Armadillomon al ver como iori estaba entretenido seduciendo junto con Ken a Koushiro.  
  
"No me digas que tú y Iori.. ¿han estado?" dijo Tentomon muy preocupado.  
"Ups" dijo Armadillomon en un tono inocente.  
  
En casa de Takeru.  
Takeru despertó en su cama sintiéndose mejor mientras Yamato le sonrió cuando entró."Me alegro mucho de que ya estés mucho mejor" dijo Yamato el cual se sentó en la cama de Takeru.  
  
"Gracias yama.. por cuidarme" dijo Takeru mientras su hermano sonrió.  
"Me preocupaste" dijo Yamato mientras Takeru lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
"Yama.. te necesito" dijo Takeru mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
"¿Que pasa?" dijo yamato con preocupación mientras su hermano empezó a llorar.  
"Yamato.. creo.. creo que alguien abusó de mí" dijo Takeru mientras sintió como su hermano se ponía tenso.  
"No.. por dios no" dijo Yamato mientras lo abrazó con fuerza.  
"¿Yama?"  
"Debemos ir con el doctor" dijo Yamato mientras sostenía a su hermano en sus brazos. "Dios.. Takeru..¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?" dijo Yamato muy preocupado mientras Takeru se recostó en su pecho.  
"Yama" dijo mientras derramó una lagrimas en su pecho.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: Takeru ya le dijo a Yamato lo que le pasa. ¿Y ahora quien será el culpable?. Por cierto he estado leyendo algunos lemons para darme ideas XXX para mis fics.. y creo que tengo varias maquiavelicas en mente. 


End file.
